Naruto: The Analytical Eye
by the ginger15
Summary: Having a pure heart will bless you in more than one way, but what blessings will it bring?
1. Chapter 1

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **Well guys this is my second ever story, it is a bit of a crossover from "The Legend of Legendary heroes" I hope that it turns out good.**

 **The first chapter will be shorter than the chapters coming afterwards.**

 **Please Review, but don't be rude be constructive.**

Most people in the world thought that the Sharingan or Byakugan were the strongest dojutsu in the world. Those who knew of the Rinnegan knew that this dojutsu was much more powerful than either of those. What most people of the world didn't know was there was another dojutsu that could match, maybe even surpass the Rinnegan. The Alpha Stigma, It has only ever had one wielder and it was hundreds of years before the Sage of Six paths.

The only person to ever wield the powerful dojutsu had dubbed it the "Analytical Eye". The reason for this was because the dojutsu allowed the user to analyze any jutsu, whether it be ninjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, Bojutsu, or fuinjutsu. The wielder could break down the technique and instantly be able understand and use the jutsu. The user could even copy Kekkai Genkais.

The Eye could only be obtained through major grief, but the person must still have a pure heart. Unlike the Mangekyo Sharingan where the user had to witness the death of their closest loved one, or kill their loved one themselves.

However, one boy had managed to unlock this very dojutsu. After hundreds of years it was finally introduced back into the world. This boy's name was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. The boy has suffered much more than a seven year old should. He was scorned by the people in the village that he lived in aside from a very few. Almost all the parents had told their kids to stay away from this boy, and that he was nothing but trouble. His apartment was constantly broken into and ransacked, but rarely ever did anyone try to harm him physically that was one thing that he appreciated.

The boy has suffered from loneliness, hatred, and discrimination. He had no parents, he was an orphan of the village, but he didn't even live in the orphanage. That was because they threw him out at the age of five to fend for himself. He now had an apartment though, thanks to his jiji the Sandaime (Third) Hokage. That was a man that Naruto truly held close to his heart. He would do just about anything and everything that he could for the boy. However, sometimes his hands were tied by the council. Mainly the civilian council, but it was still the council as a whole. Naruto understood that sometimes his Jiji couldn't help him, but he just didn't know why.

Naruto however, has just discovered that something is wrong with his eyes. He just found this out because one of the overzealous drunk Chunin that had just snuck into his apartment, and tried to kill him. Naruto woke up to a Kunai to his throat, and a man slurring about how he was going to end the "demon" to save the village. This was the worst occurrence ever, none of the people had ever tried to kill him before. They just tried to harm him. Naruto was scared senseless to say the least. He couldn't move it was like he was paralyzed, but right before the man made the deathly plunge with his kunai, a man with a Dog mask appeared behind the man with his hand glowing blue, and chirping. Which he thrust through the man.

When said man moved the now dead ninja away from Naruto and tried checking on him, Naruto darted off the bed into the bathroom. He knew it wasn't very smart to run himself into a place with no exit if there was someone of potential danger behind him, but he just wanted to get away from the blood that splattered on his face.

When he reached the bathroom he slammed the door and immediately locked it behind him. He turned on the water and cupped some of it in his hand. He used it to wipe off the blood that was on his face. He was still shaking though. He couldn't understand why someone would want to kill him, and why they were calling him "demon".

When he looked up into the mirror is when he got another shock of a lifetime. His eyes had a glowing Dark blue symbol in them. It was easily visible because his eyes were light blue, and the symbol was a cold dark blue. After a few minutes of staring the symbol merely faded from his eyes. He was seriously freaked out. He needed to go talk to his jiji.

He cautiously cracked open the bathroom door to look around, what he say surprised him. They man that had been there and covered his bed and floor with blood was now gone. His bed sheets were taken off, and the blood was mopped up. The man with the Dog mask was patiently standing in the corner.

It wasn't until now that Naruto recognized him as one of the ANBU that his jiji ordered to protect him. He knew that he wasn't going to harm him, and immediately let out a nervous breathe to ease himself.

"Can you take me to my jiji?" Naruto finally managed to weakly get out. He needed to be with someone that could calm him down.

The now dubbed ANBU man walked over to Naruto and picked him up and quickly shunshined to the Hokage's office. He had sent his new partner to wake the Hokage up and tell him what happened. It was his new partner, because his previous partner had just murdered all his clan, except his brother, just a few weeks ago.

 _'When it rains it pours'_ the masked man thought as he made it to the Hokage's office. The elderly Hokage was situated behind his desk, clearly looking tired and agitated. He knew that the boy would need someone to lean on, and probably ask for answers.

As soon as Naruto saw the man he tackled him into a hug, knocking over the chair and landing on the floor. Naruto laid on the floor with the Hokage just crying into his shirt and shaking uncontrollably. Hiruzen just let the boy get his emotions out, it was better to let everything out into the open instead of bottling everything up inside.

"Why do they hate me jiji? Why do they call me a demon and a monster? I want to forgive them, but I can't when I don't understand why" the blonde was sobbing while he was asking him the question. Tears, and mucus fell off the boy's face. His eyes were now blood shot, Hiruzen could feel the boy shaking.

'I have to tell him, he has to know' thought the elderly Hokage. He let the boy calm down and proceeded to get himself and the boy up off the floor. He sat the boy down in a chair in front of his desk and kneeled down in front of him.

"Naruto, you know how when you seal a kunai into a scroll it doesn't turn into a kunai?" Naruto looked a little befuddled by the question, but answered none the less.

"I know that jiji, but what does that have to do with anything?" he asked, while wiping the tears off his face.

"I just wanted you to remember that, before I tell you what I'm about to tell you." Naruto sat there and looked at the man, nodding his head to signal him to continue.

"Naruto, do you remember from history class where it said that the Yondaime (Fourth) Hokage killed the Kyuubi?" the boy nodded again, "well that's not entirely true."

"The Kyuubi is a Bijuu. Bijuu are massive constructs of chakra, they cannot be killed. If they are they just reform years later, so they have to be sealed. However, they can only be sealed inside of people." Hiruzen continued, Naruto had already asked Hiruzen about "catra" as he called it when he was younger, about a year ago, so he wasn't in the least confused.

"Do you remember when the textbook said the Kyuubi attacked?" the Hokage asked.

"October, Tenth.." Naruto froze, he had just connected the dots. The Kyuubi attacked on his birthday, and it could only be sealed inside of a person.

"T-the K-Kyuubi is sealed inside of me?" Naruto asked, stunned.

"Yes Naruto that is why people fear you, and hate you. They think you are the Kyuubi."

"But I thought that the seal doesn't become the kunai?" asked a thoroughly confused blonde boy.

"That is correct Naruto, but they don't see it like that. They are all ignorant fools." He spat the last part.

"So that is why they hate me?" Naruto asked again.

"Yes" the Hokage confirmed.

"I can understand that, I can forgive them for it" Hiruzen was instantly floored. This seven year old boy sitting in front of him had just told him he could forgive the people who shunned him, tried to hurt him, and as of tonight tried to kill him.

"They are just mad that the Kyuubi took away their loved ones, and need something to take it out on. Since it is sealed inside of me, then that would be me." The boy continued, "They don't know any other way to react, if that is what it's about then I can handle all of this. I don't think I can handle repeated attempts at killing me though."

"Well I think it's high time to get you some training. I now have a reason to start training you, and the council can't say a word. Although, it will only be for a few months until you start the academy when you start it will be up to your teacher if he still wants to train you or not." Naruto's eye shone like stars in the night at the prospect of finally training to become a ninja. That's all he ever wanted, he wanted to be Hokage and surpass his jiji.

"Hold on a second jiji, I gotta tell you something before we start talking about training." Naruto said, and the hokage was intrigued.

"What is it Naruto?"

"Something weird happened to my eyes, after everything that happened. Some weird symbols were in my eyes, they were dark blue, but it just faded after a few minutes." The boy looked kind of worried about what he was talking about.

"Well it sounds like it is activated by your chakra, Naruto. Do you remember how I taught you to feel your chakra when you asked about it the first time?" Naruto nodded his head.

"Try channeling chakra to your eyes and see what happens."

Naruto closed his eyes to focus. He found the warm feeling in his stomach that the Hokage taught him to find. After a few seconds he made it flow to his eyes.

When Naruto opened his eyes, the Hokage was shocked to see a dark blue star surrounded by a circle of weird letters, and symbols in the star. He had never seen a dojutsu like this before. It was truly amazing.

"Naruto it seems that you have a dojutsu"

"What is a dojutsu jiji?"

"A dojutsu is like the Sharingan, or the Byakugan." The Hokage told the boy.

"But I thought those were Kek-kei gen-kais, man that is hard to pronounce." Hiruzen couldn't help but chuckle at the boy.

"Yes they are but it seems yours is a kekkei mora." Now naruto was confused.

"What is a Kekkei mora?"

"Well a kekkei genkai is a dojutsu passed down through family every generation, but a kekkei mora is different. It is till passed through descendants, but only one or two in the family will hold it in the span of a few hundred years or more." The Hokage explained.

"So basically the same thing, but rarely ever happens?" Naruto asked.

"Basically" Hiruzen confirmed, "When we start your training we will have to see what it does, but for now Naruto I think it is time for both of us to go get some rest. You can stay with me tonight, since you might not want to go back to your apartment tonight. Before we go though, I have to let you know that you have to keep the Fox a secret unless you completely trust the person you are telling it to, the same goes for your kekkei mora Naruto."

"Okay jiji, I won't tell anyone unless I completely trust them" With that said Hiruzen smiled at the young blonde boy, grabbed his hand and left the office to turn in for the night.

 **I hope you guys and gals enjoyed my new story! If you haven't checked out my first, please do!**

 **Please review! Remember constructive not rude!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ _ **'Bijuu's thoughts'**_ /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **I want to thank you guys for the reviews. I know this is story isn't most people's cup of tea, but if you guys could spread the word about the story so it picks up a little more in views that would be AWESOME!**

 **I hope you guys and gals like this chapter, Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiruzen the third Hokage had been looking for a suitable teacher for young Naruto for the past two days. He knew he needed someone with a dojutsu to help Naruto, since he himself had one. The problem lied with whom to choose. There was only one Uchiha left and he was too young, the only other person who had a Sharingan was Kakashi and he was too much of a lazy bastard when it came to teaching others. The only other dojutsu users in the village were the Hyuga, and most of them were out of the question. Then it hit him.

Since Kumo had failed years earlier they had been given the body of Hizashi Hyuga, or 'what' they thought was the body of Hizashi. They at first had thought it was Hiashi until they couldn't get anything from the eyes. Before Tsunade had left the village she had found a way to replicate her grandfather's cells. Using this they could make new limbs for ninjas that had lost arms, they could even replicate organs.

Hiruzen had used these cells to make a carbon copy of Hizashi, he couldn't do that with Hiashi otherwise Kumo could use the eyes. Hizashi Hyuga was alive and well in the Hyuga compound. That's who he would get to teach Naruto. He wasn't stuck up like most Hyuga's and had experience with the Byakugan, and had experience fighting against the Sharingan. He was the perfect choice. With the slight motion of his hand one of the ANBU who was assigned to protect him was kneeling in front of his desk.

"Cat, I need you to bring me Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga. Get Boar to fetch Naruto as well." He ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" with that the ANBU vanished from sight to finish his given task. It wasn't long before both of the Hyuga twins walked through the door. Hiashi and Hizashi were always respectful to the Hokage, and whenever he called they would show up in no time. Naruto on the other hand would take his sweet precious time on beautiful days like this. If Hiruzen hadn't known better he would have thought that Naruto had been hanging out with Kakashi.

It took about thirty minutes until Naruto walked through the door. The first thing he did was went and hugged the Hokage. Neither were blood, but both of them viewed each other as such.

"What did you need jiji?" Naruto asked.

Both Hyugas eyebrows were raised at what the blonde boy had called their Hokage, but he waved it off. He needed to get down to business.

"Hiashi, Hizashi, I called you both her because I wish to ask a favor of you."

"Whatever you need Hokage-sama" replied the ever stoic Hiashi Hyuga.

"Well let me first tell you why Naruto is here. Just two days ago Naruto was attacked in his own home by a Chunin. This ninja tried to kill young Naruto hear. I cannot let this happen again, and I need someone to teach the boy." Both Hyuga's showed surprise on their faces, but Hiashi was the first to recover.

"You want a Hyuga to train him? Aren't there better trainers in the village?" asked Hiashi

Hiruzen activated the privacy seals in the room, so no one could hear what they were talking about, or see what they were doing. He called Naruto over next to him and in front of the two brothers.

"What you are about to see is a SS-rank secret, this does not leave this room. Go ahead Naruto." Naruto immediately closed his eyes and started to channel chakra into his eyes. When he opened them back up is when Hiashi and Hizashi got the biggest shock of their lives. The blonde Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox was wielder of a dojutsu that they had never seen before.

"I wanted Hizashi to train Naruto because of this dojutsu. We have no idea what it is, it isn't a kekkei genkai because it would be too well known. The only conclusion I could think of is a kekkei mora. Just like the Rinnegan." Both Hyuga's had the same thought going through their heads.

'A kekkei mora like the Rinnegan?' Hiashi knew they didn't really have a choice in the matter of training the boy since the Hokage could just order them too, but neither of them would turn this down. Both of them rather liked Naruto. They both found his pranks amusing, which was rather unusual of a Hyuga since they were most likely the one targeted.

When Hiashi and Hizashi had caught Naruto pulling a prank on them once they wanted to know why he was pulling pranks on them. The answer they got made them smile. Naruto had told them that the Hyuga's needed to smile more, that keeping your emotions bottled up wasn't healthy for you.

"We would be happy to train the boy, Hokage-sama." Hiashi said with a small ghost of a smile, while his twin was actually smiling. Hizashi had always been forth coming with his emotions unlike Hiashi. That's why the elders chose Hiashi over Hizashi even though Hizashi was more skilled in the Hyuga techniques.

"I ask that you train him until he is ready for the academy. Once the academy starts It will be up to you two if you wish for training to continue." The Hyugas nodded their heads in understanding.

"We will have him train in the Hyuga compounds training ground, we are not going to teach him clan techniques so your ANBU are allowed in to oversee the training." Hiashi continued, "May we take him with us now? Training should always start immediately in my opinion, so that we can avoid situations like this."

The Hokage flinched at the vocal jab the elder Hyuga made, but he knew he was right. Hiruzen wouldn't let Hiashi know, but Hiashi was becoming quite protective of the young blonde. He knew Hiashi, he knew that he was a good man who only showed emotions to those closest to him. He trusted the man, and if Hiashi chose to watch over the boy then Hiruzen was not going to stop him.

"By all means Hiashi, You may leave" the Hokage dismissed them all, and Naruto left with the two brothers.

It had only taken a few minutes to leave the hokage tower, and make it to the Hyuga compound. Naruto was amazed by the extravagance of the entire complex. It looked like the house went on for a mile, and there was giant garden separating one side of the house from the other.

The garden was amazing it contained just about every variety of flower known to be in the village, and right dead center of the Garden was a koi pond. Above the koi pond was a small gazebo. Naruto knew it was built so one could meditate over the koi pond, where it was truly peaceful.

They walked through the garden to reach the training grounds located towards the back of the compound. In Hyuga traditional after training the physical aspect one would come to the garden and meditate. One must train mind and body to be a good ninja.

Hiashi took them past all of the training grounds to the back of the compound. It took a few minutes walking through some of the forest behind the compound, but they had finally arrived at where they needed to be. Another training ground was here.

With a few hand seals from Hiashi a barrier appeared around the entire training ground, and a second later a small door opened in front of them in the barrier. They walked inside and Hiashi went through the hand seals again, and the door closed.

"Naruto this is the Hyuga clan heads secret training ground, where the clan head can create new techniques for the clan in secret. It is much like the Hokage's personal training ground, but on a smaller scale. Do not worry though, anything we say or do inside this barrier cannot be seen by anyone. That is why it is the perfect place to train you and figure out what your dojutsu does." Hiashi explained to Naruto, it was also Hizashi's first time here as well. He knew of the training ground, but was never allowed in until now.

"Now Naruto I would like for you to activate your doujutsu, and please tell me if it changes your field of vision or slows down our movements." Naruto did as he was told, but nothing changed when he activated it.

"I can see your chakra, but it doesn't change anything else Hizashi-sensei." Hizashi let a smile come to his face at his new title. Hiashi was the first to speak up though.

"Hizashi you are better at elemental jutsu then I am will you perform one?" a slight nod came from Hizashi.

"Naruto now I want you to watch Hizashi perform a jutsu." Naruto watched intently as Hizashi went through several hand seals and slammed his hands onto the ground

"Earth style: Earth wall" Hizashi said, before an earth wall appeared between them, and then receded back into the ground.

"Wow that was awesome, I could see everything about that jutsu. All the way down to the color your chakra turned when you used it. Here let me try!" Naruto yelled before slamming his hands down on the ground.

Both Hiashi, and Hizashi were shocked to see an earth wall bigger than the one he made appear and then disappear right back into the ground.

'He didn't even do the hand seals to do it' they both thought.

Then it clicked for both of them. His Doujutsu allowed to copy techniques and use it like he had mastered it, and with the boy's already massive reserves that meant he could copy anything and use it like it was nothing. Just by looking at it once with his doujutsu he could learn jutsu.

"Brother I wonder if it spans to pure chakra manipulation as well." Hizashi said

"Perform a chakra strike and let him watch." Hiashi commanded of his younger twin.

Sure enough he could copy that as well. His doujutsu was like the sharingan in the aspect of copying jutsu, but not on the same scale. With Naruto's eyes he could copy any form of jutsu he wanted. Nin, Tai, or Genjutsu. The boy could even copy chakra control for Kami's sake! If he was taught right, or by the right people then he could be a monster among the shinobi world in the future.

"Naruto, since we have figured out what your doujutsu can do there is a rule that you must follow. Since you can copy jutsu like the Sharingan, you must first gain permission to copy jutsu from said person if you are inside of the village. However, if you are outside of the village or fighting enemies then you can copy at will. You are lucky because unlike the Sharingan you can copy all the way down to the chakra control of the technique. So if you see a master perform a technique and you have the necessary amount of chakra to perform the technique, then you will be able to perform it just like the master even though it would only be your first time doing the jutsu. Also, if my suspicions are correct you will have an affinity for every elemental affinity without training what so ever as long as you see how it's done." Stated Hiashi with his still ever stoic face, but if a Hyuga, experienced in reading expressions, were to look at him they would be able to tell he was severely impressed by the blonde boy.

"Two questions, what is an ele-men-tal a-af-ffinity?" trying to pronounce the word correctly," and will I be able to do my own jutsu? I don't want to be known as some copycat"

* * *

 **-In another part of the village-**

"I feel like someone just insulted my way of life…." Said a man with gravity defying silver hair, and his left eye covered by his headband.

"Well who cares, I need to get back to this new Icha Icha. It's been forever since lord Jiraiya let a new one out. Hehehehe" he said before laughing perversely and getting back to his brand new orange book.

* * *

 **-Back to the training ground-**

"An elemental affinity is the element that a person can do more easily than the others, and of course you will be able to. You will probably be able to make a lot more jutsu than most people just because your eyes allow you to understand any jutsu as long as it's done in front of you. With your eyes, I'd bet that you could copy a kekkai genkai, or possible recreate kekkei genkai's that have been lost. You could also do that with kekkei Totas, maybe even make your own since there is only one recorded in existence right now." Hizashi the younger twin said.

"Wow… I'm awesome…" Naruto managed to mutter out

"Now don't get ahead of your self Uzumaki. We have only just begun your training" Hiashi said with an uncharacteristicly evil smirk on his face, "I believe it is time for us to get our revenge for him pulling pranks on the clan now, right brother?"

"I believe so, brother" Hizashi said with a more expressed evil smirk

Naruto instantly paled. He didn't waste a second, he bolted away from the two scary Hyugas. "Where are you going Naruto-kun? Remember that you can't get out of here unless brother lets you out" Hizashi said while running after him.

"Oh crap, I'm dead!" Naruto screamed.

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to get the second chapter out. I hope all of you like it and please review!**

 **Remember to be constructive and not rude!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

/ **Author's note** /

/ **Jutsu** /

/ **"Bijuu's speech"** /

/ **'Bijuu's thoughts'** /

/"normal speech"/

/ _'normal thoughts'_ /

 **Author's note:**

 **Reviews: 13**

 **Followers: 43**

 **Favorites: 22**

 **Communities: 1**

 **Views: 1,650**

 **Dang! It's been over a year since I have updated this story!**

 **That is just way too long!**

 **I'm trying to get back on the ball ladies and gentlemen. I have updated this story and my other story** **Uzumaki Naruto: the boy of prophecy** **.**

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had started his training with the Hyuga brothers. To be blunt…it was a living hell.

They took a years' worth of pranks out on him, but Naruto came back with a vengeance.

He had found the Hyuga's blind spot during the third week of training. During the night after training when he knew they were all asleep he slipped into the compound and took some hair hardening gel with him.

All of the Hyuga had woken up to all of their families' hair in one big spike on each of their heads. None of them noticed until they looked at some else, because it was conveniently directly in their blind spot.

They KNEW it was Naruto but they had no proof of it to do anything to him. They couldn't up his training regimen without the Hokage's consent, and with the way they were training him now they knew the Hokage wouldn't agree with a much harsher version. They would just have to get him back later.

Right now Hiashi and his brother had just made it to the Hokage's office to report on Naruto's training for the past weeks.

"Naruto-san's eyes are somewhat similar to the Sharingan in the copying aspect, however, unlike the Uchiha he doesn't have to practice the Jutsu. His eyes analyze every aspect of the Jutsu. Even say he copies a jutsu that the other person was using for the first time, he is able to analyze it, and then use it like he had already mastered the jutsu. He has told us that he can see our chakra flow when we perform Jutsu just like our eyes can see the chakra system and chakra flow. However, he can only see chakra flow he can't see every aspect of the chakra system like the Byakugan. That is due to the Byakugan's field of vision. Naruto-san can only see what he is looking at like a normal eye. So Naruto could actually use the gentle fist if taught, but knowing him if he was taught the gentle fist he would just modify it to fit him better." Hiashi explained, but Hizashi picked up where his brother left off

"We have noticed that even if the user of the jutsu has not mastered said jutsu that Naruto-san's eyes break down every aspect of it, and allows him to use it to its fullest extent." Hizashi explained.

"So even if he copies an jutsu that isn't mastered, it still allows him to master it?" Hiruzen asked.

"That is correct" Hizashi stated.

"Besides his eyes though, the boy is really talented." Hiashi commented.

"How so?" Hiruzen asked

"His eyes allow him to master jutsus in every aspect, but he uses the techniques in ways that the techniques weren't really meant for. It isn't a bad thing, more ingenious really." Hiruzen's interest was piqued.

"Like the earth wall is used to protect yourself from large scale attacks. Instead of using it as such, he created four walls to make like a gigantic room and filled it with water via a water jutsu. He did this while he was distracting us with shadow clones that he had copied from me. He made several of these rooms with water all over the training grounds. Then he used earth walls to make paths from the rooms straight in our directions. He dropped the wall that lead to the path, and then used shadow clones to charge the surging water with lightning chakra." Hizashi then spoke up again.

"We were trapped and had nowhere to go. We ourselves made our own little room of earth walls, but not a second later were the clones at the top of the wall. Half the clones had finished hand signs for fire jutsu, and the other half wind jutsu. He had us trapped, but he did it all with low level jutsu. The highest rank jutsu he used was the shadow clones, and the earth wall, which itself is only a C-rank. The bigger Earth walls are B-ranked due to the extra chakra needed, but he didn't use massive earth walls. He just used what was necessary."

"He used his Shadow clones to direct our attentions, and push us where he wanted us to go. He rendered the Byakugan useless, because when we would use it he would use a bunch of clones to spike the chakra to massive amounts which in turn blinded us for a few seconds. We knew that if we kept getting blinded we wouldn't be able to continue. His chakra reserves are larger than your own Hokage-sama. We were baffled when we saw this, but as training went on we noticed that a very small amount of the fox's chakra would leak into his coils and stretch them. That was as far as the fox's chakra went, but what was surprising was that it didn't happen all the time. It was only every so often that the fox's chakra would leak into his coils." Hiruzen was very surprised, He had Jiraiya check Naruto's seal when he was born. They had found out that when he got older that the Fox's chakra would intertwine with his own a little. He however didn't expect it to make his reserves bigger by stretching his coils.

It was Hizashi that spoke again, Hiruzen swore that they were trying to confuse him. "We started him on daily chakra control exercises, and soon we will have him starting on the Hyuga chakra control exercises so that he will at least be able to control his chakra in any way he sees fit."

"We have also learned that he can memorize anything with his eyes, even history or theory lessons." Hiashi commented

"It seems that Naruto is making a lot of progress for an academy student. If you are saying not all of his talent is because of his eyes, a lot of it being because of his eyes, then why hasn't it shown in the academy?" Hiruzen asked

"From what we have seen with his interactions with the villagers when we go with him somewhere outside of the clan compound, they treat him with such hatred and disdain. It is hard to watch and keep our stoic faces. From what we have noticed the lower ranked older ninja try to hide their emotions for the boy, but it is all too obvious that they hate him as much as the villagers. With that said my guess is that someone is sabotaging the boy. I have to say though, that it would be hard to sabotage one student without hurting the rest of his class as well. I suggest that you look into it Hokage-sama, especially since sabotaging the village jinchuriki is technically treason." Hiashi spoke.

"I will have to do so, it seems. You both are dismissed. Thank you for the report." The Hokage spoke.

When the two Hyuga had shut the door to his office and called for his most loyal ANBU he had on the roster at the time.

"Bull" said ANBU with the mask of the bull kneeled in front of the aged Hokage.

"Do you remember the list we made of the suspected compromised ANBU?" he asked.

"Of course Hokage-sama." Bull confirmed

"I want you to take the information we just received from Hiashi and Hizashi, I want you to investigate it. I have a feeling that it is true. I want you to find out if it is true, who is doing it, and if they were ordered, working with someone, or working alone. After you have investigated and the truth is found out, I want you to report this straight to the T&I department. If you even suspect someone let the T&I department handle the interrogations to get a confession or proof. I want to make sure the loyalty is to the right person."

"As you wish, Hokage-sama." Bull then left the room to complete his task.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter!**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


	4. Special Update

**Hello all,**

 **I wanted to give everyone a heads up that my writing will be pushed back a week or two, maybe more.**

 **I recently had someone very close to me in my family attempt suicide.**

 **I wanted to let you guys know just in case I don't get a new chapter update in a week or two.**

 **I do have a full outline finished for the next chapter I just don't know when I will be free with everything going on to start writing up the chapter. Once I start righting though, it shouldn't take long.**

 **Thanks everyone for understanding.**

 **The Ginger out!**

 **Peace!**


End file.
